The Troubled Child
by lateeda18
Summary: Diaspro and Sky's story is not told much, and she is usually the villan. But there is much more to their story that no one knows but Diaspro and Sky, who might not know the whole story either.
1. Introduction

The sky was pale blue and there were only a few wispy white clouds hanging in the sky. The breeze was just perfect, it wasn't strong enough to screw up all of the women's hair, yet it was blowing just enough to make their hair blow in the wind to make them look extra beautiful. The sun was shining brightly, but not bright enough that you had to squint your eyes in order to see. It was also a perfect temperature outside. It was 68 degrees, so it wasn't cold enough for a coat, but not hot enough to be very uncomfortable. As she looked around, she saw all of these people moving around here, but she felt like she was standing still, almost as time had stopped for her but continued on for everyone else around her.

Even her father, who she was latched onto by the arm, seemed to be moving but she was standing still, watching a movie happen right before her eyes. She then realized that her feet were actually moving and she was walking down the narrow isle towards the arch in front of all of the chairs which were perfectly lined up on the beach. The next thing she saw was her soon to be husband, with his perfect lips and blue eyes that you could stare into for hours without getting bored. His hair was bright in the sunlight and if the smile on his face could get any bigger it wouldn't be on his face anymore.

Her dress was gorgeous, strapless and with diamonds stitched onto it in a flowered pattern across her torso. The next thing she noticed was that she was already standing up at the front of the congregation holding the hands of her lover and listening to him whispering the words "I do." After that she knew that the pastor was asking her if she would be his wife until death would do them apart, and she said "I do" right on cue. The pastor then told them to kiss and as she leaned in to touch his soft lips a loud alarming sound came from the sky. The sky turned grey and thunder rolled on top of the clouds. The wind picked up immensely and across the water you could see the waves growing bigger and bigger, and lightning coming down from the sky. The loud beeping continued until the vision of this wedding disaster faded away and the view of a plain white wall came into sight.

Diaspro realized she was breathing heavily and that her alarm clock was the loud sound beeping at her. She reached over and turned off her alarm clock and rolled over so she was on her back and staring at her ceiling. She realized that everything she had just dreamed of is what was supposed to happen, but never did happen because of Bloom. And even if it wasn't for Bloom, the dream she had wouldn't have been that accurate, because she never did truly love Sky like she once thought she did. Only recently had she realized that she never really loved him, but she spent so much time telling herself she had to she ended up eventually believing it. And he never loved her, or pretended to love her. She could only hope for that kind of wedding, with a different groom. One who loved her for who she was, but lately she was finding it hard to think that any guy would love her for who she was with her history.

She sat up slowly and headed over to the mirror to inspect herself quickly before she headed to breakfast. Her eyes had bags under them and her blond hair was curly beyond control, but she didn't care anymore. There was no one to impress anymore at the palace, since there was no chance that Sky would ever love her despite her efforts. If only she wouldn't have tried so hard and wasted so much effort on him, if only.


	2. Meeting Him

The summer sun lit up Diaspro's room and hit her shiny golden locks as she brushed her hair and watched herself in her mirror. She was not looking forward to today's events and was mad she had to spend her first day of summer vacation like this. Later that day she was to meet her future husband who she would marry in 2 years. She had met him a couple times before when they were children. Those times seemed to be happier times because all they would do together was play hide-and-seek in the gardens and other childish games. Now she knew it would be awkward between them because they both knew they were going to be married. Even though she knew that this all her life, as a child she saw an arranged marriage as a romantic fairy tale story and did not realize the reality of not being able to chose her true love.

"Are you ready dear?" Diaspro's mother said as she stood in the doorway.

"As ready as I will ever be. Do I really have to marry him mom? I don't even love him and I thought you should love someone to marry them." Diaspro said.

"You know the answer to that honey. And you will grow to love him. I did so with your father and your grandmother did so too with grandfather." Her mother replied.

"But it doesn't seem right that I don't have a choice. I should be able to determine who I love and who I don't." Diaspro said as she put her brush down and stared at her reflection in the mirror.

"You are only fifteen you cannot possibly know who you love and do not when it comes to boys."

"What's the rush on getting married? Can't I wait and find a prince I actually am interested in? Do I have to be married right at seventeen?"

"Come now, Sky is a wonderful boy. You two used to have so much fun when you were little." Her mother said as she walked into the room and stroked Diaspro's hair.

"Yeah that was before I realized what I was getting into."

"We need to go now. Their chariot is pulling up and they will be waiting for us."

They got up and walked down to the stairway that led to the main lobby where she would be formally introduced to sky.

"Are you ready sweetie?"

"Sure mom."

"Now introducing Princess Diaspro to Prince Sky of Eraklion!"

Diaspro walked down the stairs with her mother until she was passed onto her father's arm. From there she walked with her father to where Prince Sky was standing. He looked more handsome that she expected and had grown more muscle since the last time she saw him. He was sixteen and it was apparent that he was already training in Red Fountain.

"I give you my daughter to be married in two years time Prince Sky. May this marriage create a strong union between our two countries."

"Thank you sir."

Diaspro was then passed on to sky who gently took her hand and lightly kissed her hand. Her cheeks turned red as she felt butterflies in her stomach as the touch of his lips. She began to think that maybe this marriage would not be bad at all and that she could turn out loving him.

"We will leave you two alone for a while. Come, let us discuss plans for the wedding." Diaspro's father said as he motioned to Sky's parents to follow into a meeting room. This left the two royals in the room staring at each other and awkward silence filling the air.

"So, how have you been?" Diaspro said finally breaking the silence.

"Um..quite well. And what about yourself?" Sky asked with short breath.

"Decent. What are we supposed to be doing?"

"Mother said getting better acquainted."

"Oh did she?"

"Yup."

Diaspro looked down at her shoes and kicked at the edge of a tile as silence continued. She then realized that this would probably never work out as he was just too awkward and she was too against it.

"Do you go to school?" Sky finally asked after watching her play with the tile for what seemed like hours.

"Yeah I do at St. Alpahlbas. And you?"

"I go to Red Fountain. This year is my first year."

"Do you like it?"

"Soooo much! We get to do so many cool things and Alfea is right around the corner so there is always cute girls…" Sky said but began to trail off as he saw the frown in Diaspro's face.

"I wanted to go to Alfea since it's the most prestigious school for fairies in all of Magix. But my parents wanted me to live at home so I could learn proper etiquette and be under their own supervision."

"Oh I see. Well that's all good stuff to know. A proper queen must always know this." Sky said the last sentence sarcastically as he mimicked his mother. Diaspro laughed at this breaking more of the tension in the room.

"My mom always says that when this marriage stuff comes up."

"My parents are the same way about it. They feel it is so important but I find a lot of it old fashioned."

"Me too. I feel like we are just pieces of property to them, only to be sold off not actually children."

"I don't want my kids to have to do this stuff."

"Me either."

"Sky! We need to leave now! We will be back in a few days for dance lessons!"

"Yes Mother! Well I suppose I have to go now. I will see you soon!" Sky said. He bowed and kissed her hand once more, making her blush again.

In the chariot on the way back to his palace Sky kept thinking about how beautiful Diaspro had gotten with her gold curly hair that shined in the sunlight and her cute smile. He was starting to think he could be falling for her. At the same time in her own palace, Diaspro felt very optimistic about their future marriage and hoped that it would work out.


	3. Dance and Lust

"One Two Three, One Two Three, Keep up Prince Sky!" The dance instructor yelled as Diaspro and Sky attempted to waltz. They had already been dancing for 3 hours and both were getting very exhausted. The instructor did not seem to care though.

"If you want to look official at your wedding you must know this dance!"

"But our wedding is not for another two years!" Sky pleaded.

"There are many dances to learn in that time and you must do them perfectly. If not you will be the laughingstock of the continent so I suggest not complaining! If you must take a short break!" The instructor then walked out of the studio to go get her water. Meanwhile Sky sat down on the wood floor and Diaspro sat next to him.

"This sucks. Majorly." Sky said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Is it as hard as wrangling dragons or handling a sword?" Diaspro said.

"Harder. It's just hard for me to concentrate because-" Sky began to say but caught himself.

"Because what?"

"Because…well it's because…you're just so beautiful all I want to look at is you but I have to keep an eye on my feet so I don't step on you." Sky said with hesitation. Diaspro blushed and giggled at his comment.

"You really think so?"

"Of course I do. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen!" Sky said with honesty. Diaspro blushed again.

"Back to work now you too! Up on your feet!" The instructor said abruptly.

The rest of the lesson Sky seemed to be better at the dance and Diaspro was ecstatic. Sky was able to just look at her instead of his feet and they seemed to connect as their eyes met and they were able to hold each other in the dance. Diaspro felt like she was on a cloud the entire time as she was always conscious of Sky's warm hand on her waist and his gorgeous blue eyes that she could stare into forever.

"Bravo you two! Quite an improvement! Next practice is in a week where we will review this dance and learn the beginning of another. Every practice we will review the ones we previously did!"

While in the carriage on their way back to Diaspro's castle to drop her off first the two were silent due to the still embarrassing exchange at dance but they held hands the entire way back. Just before approaching her castle she broke the silence.

"You know, you are the most handsome boy I have ever seen too Prince Sky, and I am very glad that I am engaged to you!" Diaspro said. Sky seemed very pleased by this. He then gently grabbed her chin and pulled her face closer to his and kissed her on the lips for almost a minute. This short kiss felt like ages to both and they finally stopped when there was a knock on the door meaning her escort was ready to take her to her room.

"Would you like to hang out sometime that is not a required ceremonial thing?" Sky asked her before she got out.

"Of course I would! Why don't we meet at the lake tomorrow?"

"That sounds great! See you there at noon?"

"Sure thing my prince!" With this last comment, Sky slightly blushed. Diaspro was then whisked away by her escort into the palace.

* * *

When they met at the lake the next day it was awkward once again at first but after a while the couple began to be comfortable and talk freely.

"So is there anything that you are really good at Mr. specialist?" Diaspro asked

"Well since you ask, I think I really enjoy just working with a sword. That is probably going to end up being my main weapon. We don't have to chose until our Junior year."

"So did you enjoy your freshman year there?"

"Very much so. It's kind of nice to get away from all the royal stuff. Can I tell you a secret?"

"Yeah I understand all the royal stuff. At my school people always bug me about it. Sure you can!"

"Well, you know my esquire Brandon?"

"Yeah we all used to play together when we were younger. He was a pretty nice boy if I remember him correctly. Brown hair and high cheek bones?"

"That's him! Well, when I decided to enroll in the school my parents were concerned about my safety and they wanted him to come with me. I was very embarrassed by this but had to accept it because it is my dream school. Well anyways, when Brandon and I got to the school, we decided to switch identities so everyone at Red Fountain thinks I'm just and esquire and that Brandon is the Prince of Eraklion."

"Oh my goodness! And it worked all of this year?"

"Yup! No one suspected anything! And the best part of it was that I got to keep to myself and experience school without always being followed by people who think that they are my best friend just because I'm a prince."

"That would be so nice to do, just for a week even. You know that isn't going to work forever though. They'll eventually find out once we get married unless… oh are you planning that? Am I actually getting married to Brandon?"

"Of course not! There is no way I could pull that off. I know it won't work but until then I'm going to roll with it and just figure out something when that day comes. It's still two years away anyways."

"Oh okay." Diaspro said with a sigh of relief.

"Why were you so worried?" Sky asked with curiosity.

"I was just…um… really um… looking forward to marrying you Sky." Diaspro said shyly.

"Well that's good to know. Because I am looking forward to making you my wife Princess Diaspro."

Sky then pulled her whole body closer to his and began to kiss her on the lips. Diaspro's head seemed to spin at this and her whole body was overcome with heat as she felt charged by his lips on hers and by being so close to him. Her legs somehow ended up draping over his and his hands began to go up and down her sides. He slowly moved his lips from hers and began to kiss her cheek and moved down her neck gently biting her as he went, making sure not to bite to hard in order to leave a mark.

"You know…we're technically not supposed to touch each other until we are married." Diaspro said out of breath as sky continued to kiss her neck.

"I know, but we both said it was old fashioned and you are just too sexy for me to resist." Sky said in between kisses.

This scene continued for ten minutes or so as they both searched each other bodies and made out by the lake as the sun began to grow less intense. Diaspro felt so close to him and now knew that she was in love with him.

"Diaspro…oh Diaspro…oh my god….oh my..oh my!!!" Sky said as he almost climaxed. He pulled himself away from her and she was left on the ground with hair all over the place as well as her clothes messed up. She felt completely vulnerable and embarrassed.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"I'm just not...ready to go that far yet.

"Oh I see." Diaspro said disappointedly.

"I'm sorry Diaspro, It's not you really! Maybe another time or-"

"I doubt we will be alone again like this for a while. We are always under constant supervision. It took a lot of pleading for me to be able to meet you without an escort and I'm sure it is not that easy for you either." She said as she adjusted her clothes. She began to fix her hair and was still very embarrassed. She could not believe that she had opened herself up to him that much, more than she had to any other boy she had met, and he was rejecting her.

"I know, but we have the rest of our lives together."

"Yeah okay..well I should get going now. I will see you at whatever we have next together." Diaspro said, still disappointed. She felt rejected and knew that that wasn't the case but still embarrassed at how the whole affair ended. She knew that the next time she saw him would be awkward and was not looking forward to this.


	4. Dancing and Dinner

The next couple days, all Diaspro could think about was her afternoon with Sky. Part of her still felt embarrassed due to the fact that she had never had sexual relations with a boy before. On the other hand, the other part longed to be close to him again. She felt that having afternoons like the one they just had would make them grow closer and make the idea of the arranged marriage even better.

At their next dance lesson, things began awkward as assumed.

"Today, we will be only be reviewing the dances previously learned. I expect that both of you have practiced so I should not find too many mistakes!"

However, this was not the case. Sky continued to step on Diaspro's toes and they did not have the same chemistry they seemed to develop during the last dance practice. It was clear that sky was just as embarrassed about their previous encounter as Diaspro was.

"I thought we had this dance down last week!" Diaspro said in a hushed voice.

"Yeah well I forgot it already." Sky whispered back.

"Does that mean you will forget everything by the wedding?"

"Of course not! I've just been busy in the past week."

"Doing what? I've been busy too but you don't see me messing up every step" Diaspro was starting to seriously get annoyed, but she did not know if she was genuinely mad at him or just trying to cover up her embarassed feelings.

"I've had some practice sessions with Brandon and had to make a few public appearances with my parents!"

Both remained silent as they continued to fumble around the dance floor. Finally, the painful dance session was over and they went to the carriage. Again, awkward silence filled the carriage as they traveled back to Sky's castle where Diaspro's family was eating dinner with his.

"Look I'm sorry about anything I did to offend you or make you mad at me." Sky softly said to Diaspro so the driver would not be able to hear.

"You didn't do anything." Diaspro lied. She did not want to talk about making out with him. She was afraid he would want to do it again and truthfully, she sort of wanted to too, but did not want it to end the way it did last time.

"Obviously I did since you are mad at me."

"I don't want to talk about it. It's fine."

"No it's not! We can not have problems with each other this early on!"

"There is not a problem Sky! Just drop it!"

They looked at each other for a couple of seconds and Diaspro realized that their faces were only a few centimeters apart. Sky seemed to move closer to her as she moved closer to him and their lips touched. Once again, she felt the butterflies in her stomach that seemed to increase the longer they kissed. She longed to be closer to him and she thought Sky knew this as he pulled her closer to him and held her waist.

A longing to go further with him filled her brain even though she knew that this was not the right place nor the right time. His right hand slowly moved up and down her leg and went up the slit in her skirt. His fingers toyed with her panties and snapped the elastic. She wanted his hand to slide under that too as she felt an odd sensation between her legs but the carriage came to a halt. They quickly separated and looked away from each other. The door next to Diaspro opened and she stepped out.

* * *

At dinner the engaged couple did not speak to each other much. It was a nice dinner full of discussion of politics and ways to incorporate Eraklion and Diaspro's country.

"You know, I think that these two should start attending public events together! Officially announce the engagement!" Sky's father said as he pointed his fork at Sky and Diaspro while chewing on his steak.

"They cannot do that until after the engagement announcement though! We agreed that that was not going to happen until next summer darling!" Sky's mother responded.

"Of yes of course I forgot!"

"Anyways, how are the dancing lessons going?" Diaspro's mother asked.

Sky and Diaspro looked at each other, not sure of what to say since they were not going that well and they did not want to make their parents aware of it.

Finally, Sky responded "They are okay. A bit slow but I'm sure everything will be okay when it needs to be."

"Well it better be! Two nations full of people will be watching your wedding! It has to be the perfect!" Diaspro's father responded.

"It will be fine father!"

"Perhaps we should schedule some more lessons if necessary." Sky's father said.

"We already have plenty though!" Diaspro responded. She did not want to have more dance lessons than necessary.

"There is not that much time left though. In a short month Sky will going back to Red Fountain and will not be back again for a long break until the winter holidays. Then of course there is all of next summer but that is only a few months and once again he will be back at school. Then the wedding is the summer after that!" Sky's mother said.

"Well we can schedule a few and maybe cancel if you make improvements." Diaspro's mother said. Diaspro sighed as she finished her last bite of steak. She was glad that her mother was always on her side, even though she still followed the royal rules. Her mother always was a tad liberal.

The meal soon ended and Sky's family left. He gave a wave to Diaspro and winked. She waved back and smiled. She had a feeling that things would be less awkward between them as time passed and that they would ultimately be happy together.


	5. One Last Meeting

The rest of their summer consisted of dance lessons that increasingly became harder and more challenging, meetings with each others parents to discuss political issues, and some secret meetings. It was hard to find time alone so more often than not, Sky would sneak away from his parents and find Diaspro. She would make up excuses about wanting to practice her magic and go off with him to the forest or the gardens.

As time went by, she grew more attracted to him and loved being in his presence. This seemed to also make their dances less awkward and better since they had better chemistry with each other. Slowly, Diaspro was becoming more comfortable with Sky and did not feel as vulnerable as she had the first time that they made out with each other. However, when he came back from a special mission that had to do with Red fountain just before he returned for the semester, she became worried about him.

"Earth is a really interesting place! I just can't believe that those ghouls and the troll were there. Those kinds of creatures never wander off that far without directions so someone must have sent them." Sky said as he trailed off, recalling the tale of how him and his roommates helped the princess of solaria protect a girl on Earth from an attack.

"What makes her so special? She's just from Earth right?" Diaspro said while raising her one eyebrow. Sky had been going on about this mission for a while already and he seemed fascinated by this earth girl.

"She had magical powers though! She used them and helped save our backs since we almost got beaten! And it was some pretty serious power too. Stella said she was attending Alfea this year too so she must be a fairy." Sky then put down his napkin. The two were discussing this at dinner while their parents were distracted talking about politics and other issues neither Sky nor Diaspro cared about.

"So are you all packed and ready to go?" Diaspro said eagerly, ready to change the subject.

"Yup. In fact I have to leave pretty soon here. I'm just waiting for Brandon to make sure he has everything packed."

"Are you still switching identities with him?"

"Of course! I don't know if my parents would let me still go there if we did not have our identities switched!"

"Diaspro! We are ready to leave now!" Diaspro's mother said. Her parents were standing at the end of the hall and she realized that her and Sky were still sitting at the table.

"I guess I have to go now. When will you be back home again?" Diaspro asked. She was going to miss seeing Sky every day during the summer and was nervous about how their relationship might change with him being at Red Fountain.

"I am not sure. I'll sneak out and meet you on your balcony tonight before I leave. Brandon won't be ready to go for a while most likely." Sky said in a hushed voice.

Diaspro nodded her head and got up to join her parents back to her castle. The rest of the night she waited anxiously in anticipation for Sky to come. She was not sure he would since he never guaranteed he would and he had to be in Magix for the start of term by the morning.

* * *

As she was reading the newest issue of Cosmofairy, she heard a small tap on her balcony door and quickly went to the main door of her room to make sure that no one was outside in the hallway. Once she saw the coast was clear she nearly sprinted over to the balcony door and swung it open. She ran to Sky's arms and hugged him.

"I'm going to miss you so much. What am I going to do every day without you?" She said softly.

"You'll be fine Dee. You'll be busy with your magic lessons the time will fly by quickly and I'll be home before you know it!" Sky said as he stroked her soft hair.

"But I'll just miss your presence. I'm going to miss your touch and-"

Sky then lifted her chin up and began kissing her. She felt sparks alive inside of her which started a fire burning. Before she knew it or could stop it, she was laying on her bed with Sky over her and her legs wrapped around his waist. His hands were moving under her shirt and unclasped her bra. He began to feel her breasts and she had never wanted him more than she did at that moment.

She tore off his shirt and could not keep her eyes off of his perfectly sculpted chest. She put her hands through his blond hair and pulled her whole body closer to him. He unzipped the back of her dress and she stepped out of it, revealing most of her body to him.

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Sky said as he looked into her eyes.

"I feel the same about you."

They fell back onto her bed and she took off his pants and she took off her underwear.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sky asked as he got on top of Diaspro.

"Yes, I am sure. Unless you are against breaking the rule of no sex before marriage in royalty thing." Diaspro wanted him and did not care about the royal rules. She never cared for them in the first place, why start now?

"No, I do not care at all. Our parents won't know."

He then bent his head down and kissed her passionately and moved his body closer to hers. Diaspro soon felt a feeling she had never felt before. She felt complete in every way and every problem she seemed to have just ten minutes ago vanished. As she clutched onto Sky's back she moaned in pleasure and whispered his name into his ear, careful not too be too loud and cause anyone to think that there was more than one person in her room.

She could see the struggle on Sky's face as he tried to hold back his moans of pleasure.

"I love you Diaspro." He whispered into her ear. He then got up and started to put back on his clothes. He looked like he was not that pleased though and once again Diaspro had the feeling that she had gone too far with him too soon.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No of course you didn't! I just had to stop because I didn't want to…well you know..um…I wasn't wearing a condom so I didn't want to you know…" He seemed to be having a hard time talking about what they just did. Despite this awkwardness, she understood what he was trying to say and stopped worrying about her doing something wrong.

"Thank you for that. However , I think I just might miss you more." She said as she got up and kissed him again.

"I will miss you too Dee. I really need to be going now before I am late though. I'll talk to you soon okay?"

"Okay. Good-bye. Have a good term!" Diaspro walked out on her balcony wrapped in her bed sheet and watched Sky run towards the road where he parked his motor bike. She felt great about having shared such an intimate experience with him, but was also concerned about him going away for a long time.

A small part of her was concerned about him and other girls since he did once say that there were a lot of "hot" girls at Alfea . Not to mention he sounded like he was looking forward to seeing this Earth girl at the school this year. All she could do was hope that everything would be okay though. She then went into her room, got dressed in her pajamas, and climbed into her bed, which now smelled like sweat and Sky's cologne.


	6. Reunion Number One

"Take that!"

A loud bang echoed through the room as a blast of yellow light hit the dummy in the middle of the room.

"Well done Diaspro! However, I feel that you only can achieve that powerful of a blast when you are angry. You need to learn to control your anger and not have it control you" the instructor said as he looked around the room. She had done some serious damage to the room and not just the dummy. The mirror on the opposite wall from where Diaspro was standing was cracked and a light layer of dust was on the ground from the ceiling shaking.

"Yes, sir. I will try to work on that."

"I think that is enough for today's lesson. I will see you again tomorrow at the same time as always!"

Diaspro and her instructor walked out of the room together and turned separate ways as she went towards her room while transforming back into her normal self form her winx, and the instructor walked towards the main hall.

She plopped down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Recently, she had been imagining the dummy in the room as an anonymous girl that was always talking to Sky. She had no clue what she looked like, but just the thought of her made her angry.

Since the beginning of the term, anytime she had talked to Sky he always mentioned how his group hung out with a group of girls at Alfea. He basically described that this group consisted of his team of specialists and their current crushes, who all just happened to be roommates at Alfea. Plus to top it all off, the girl he talked about before he left from Earth was also in this group.

Sky continuously assured her that nothing was going on and he was just friends with the girls, but Diaspro could not help imagining that he talked to this Bloom girl. The rest of the boys had their prospective crushes and even if Sky did not like Bloom, she would bet any money that Bloom had a crush on Sky.

"What is she going to try to do to get with him? For all I know he could be some kind of slut!" Diaspro complained about to herself. She sat up on her bed and then heard a knock on the door.

"Hey! Who were you talking to just now?" Diaspro's close childhood friend Clara walked in and sat on the couch in the room.

"Just venting to myself that's all." Diaspro sat back down on the edge of her bed and stared at the carpet.

"About that earth girl again? Don't sweat it. You are engaged! He can't break it off no matter what he feels for that girl or what she feels for him! It's arranged!" Clara had spent a lot of time trying to make Diaspro feel better about Sky but usually always gave up. She was starting to lose patience with this topic since it came up so frequently.

"Yeah but I want our relationship to be strong and- well, I thought it already was since we…had sex already." She said it hesitantly since her parents and the tabloids could not find out about it.

"You did not!" Clara said in shock.

"Yeah we did, the night before he left. I just only want him to think of me in that way and nobody else. I'm in love with him and I don't want anyone else to love him."

"Well do you trust him?"

"I do! I don't trust her though. What if she comes onto him and starts kissing him? I don't want him to even look at her in that kind of way and she can easily manipulate him to. He is a teenage boy."

"I really don't see a way that you can change it without having him quit the school or having her quit Alfea."

"What bugs me the most is the way he talks about her though. He is fascinated by her and how she came from Earth since all magic was supposedly gone from there a long time ago. Why would he be fascinated by her unless he was interested in her?"

"It is an interesting topic. Maybe she is lying and trying to get his attention."

"You are not helping!" Now Diaspro had another thing to think about with this mysterious Earth girl and her possible motives.

"Look, you need to just forget about it and have fun! Remember when we used to do that? Before you were the future Mrs. Eraklyon?" Clara was now frustrated at the fact her best friend never wanted to do anything but contemplate what Sky was up to at the moment.

"Yeah I do. I can't do that many fun things now that I am engaged though. If I am seen with another man without Sky-oh I am sure the Tabloids would have a field day with that!"

"Well shopping is always a fun non-boy activity! That will take your mind off of him!"

With that Diaspro gathered her purse and went with Clara to go shopping.

"I love how we can't go anywhere without cameras following us!" Clara said in excitement.

"That's what you get for being royalty. Mind you, we still haven't even officially announced it so this is just the press within our country right now. Once the official announcement goes out this summer, there will be plenty more." Diaspro did not find the cameras enjoyable at all. She had to be careful about what she talked about since there were always people around in the public to overhear her. Most of her conversations were always whispered due to this reason.

In fact, she could go nowhere with Sky in public since nothing was officially announced yet and there could be no rumors about a relationship between the two.

After a long day of shopping, they went back to Diaspro's castle and had dinner. Soon after Clara left, Diaspro was left alone to her thoughts once more and they lingered on Sky and the girl from earth.

* * *

The first time Sky came back was around Halloween time. When he visited he seemed distant but Diaspro figured that this was because they were surrounded by their parents and he could not fully be himself. They talked but their conversations had no depth and were filled with events that happened to each of them since they last parted. She could only hope he would sneak out to meet her on her balcony that evening.

She waited outside in the cool breeze and her eyes began to water as the wind hit her face. After waiting an hour she was about to go into bed, disappointed that Sky had not shown up, but she faintly heard the roar of a motor bike on the road. Soon she saw a built Blond boy walking around the corner of the tower towards her balcony and climb up the terrace until he jumped over the edge.

"I wasn't sure you were coming."

"I wanted to see you but I couldn't get out of the castle right away."

"Oh. Hard time with your parents?"

"Yeah, so how have you been?"

"Okay, I've missed you a lot." Diaspro said as she made eye contact with Sky's bright blue eyes. After a second of eye contact, they were in each other's arms and were kissing each other.

Sky began kissing Diaspro's cheek and slowly moved down to her neck. He kept moving down her neck to her chest as he pulled down her night gown and kissed her breasts. Diaspro forgot all of the doubt she had about Sky and the girl from earth as he kissed and felt her breasts.

Soon, they were making love again on her bed and it was even better than the last time. This time though, Sky had remembered to bring protection and he was able to fully enjoy the experience and Diaspro felt great after as well. He laid with her a while but soon got going so they would not be caught.

Diaspro could not fall asleep for a long time. She could not believe she had wasted so much time worry about Sky being loyal to her and promised herself she would not be that way again once he left.

After a nice weekend with a refresher dance lesson and picnic with Sky, Diaspro waved goodbye as he headed back off to Magix to finish off his term at Red Fountain. Little did she know that her suspicions were right and Sky had slight feelings for Bloom the Earth girl, who also returned those feelings.


	7. Suspicions and Lies

The next time Sky came home, Diaspro was not angry at him since she had not spent the last month thinking about him and Bloom. Even though it was colder outside and the castle's were decorated for the holidays, it felt like it was summer again since her and Sky were back to their routine of secret meetings and other royal meetings.

"So how is your training going Prince Sky?" Diaspro's father asked at Christmas dinner.

"Fantastic! We are preparing for the day of the royals actually since that is only a couple months away! I am sure you will be attending?" Sky responded.

"Of course we will! Right in the box next to your parents!"

"It should be a great show. They are bringing in dragons this year!"

"I sure hope it is! We pay enough money to send both you and the squire to the school, you better be getting the best education possible!" Sky's father said.

"He has a name dad." Sky was always frustrated that his parents only referred to his best friend by "squire" when he never really thought of him in that way.

"No matter, I assume he will be there too just in case something goes wrong?" Sky's mother asked.

"Yes, he is in my squad. Nothing will go wrong though. My team is great and professor Saladin will step in if things get out of hand."

The rest of the meal everyone ate in quiet and then went into the parlor for dessert and entertainment. They were joined by other members of the royal guard, including Brandon.

Brandon Sat down next to Sky and began whispering something to him that Diaspro could not hear since she was sitting at a table close by. She watched the two as they talked and she noticed that Sky seemed a bit worried but she was sure it was probably nothing.

The holiday break went by very quickly and Diaspro was once again left with the horrible feeling of not seeing Sky for a long time. She was not sure when she would be able to see him again.

Once again Sky secretly met Diaspro on her balcony the night before he left and they made love again. It seemed like that was the only thing that they enjoyed doing with each other but Diaspro did not mind since he was so sexy and she knew that she would be married to him anyways. She just did not know when the next time they could be alone would be.

* * *

The next two months passed and Diaspro focused on her magical powers but still did not seem able to control her anger. Her instructor got frustrated and angry with her more often than not but she did not really care. When was she ever going to use her powers in fighting anyways? She was a princess not a warrior.

Soon she was in a transport on her way to Magix for the Day of the Royals with her parents to see Prince Sky and his team perform. She was excited to finally see if he was good with a sword, not that she thought he wasn't, she had just never seen him ever use one before.

"This ought to be an interesting day. Sky said there would be dragons! That must mean that their team of specialists is very good! I remember when I performed in the day of the Royals and how exciting it was. But we didn't have dragons in ours." Diaspro's dad said. He was ranting and reminiscing about his days at Red Fountain. Diaspro was not paying attention to him and just wanted to be able to be alone with Sky again.

"Diaspro! Sit up proper! Come on now, you are a princess not some vagabond!" Diaspro's mother said to her. Diaspro had been leaning back in her chair and against the window, staring at the trees going by. They were first stopping at Red Fountain to take a tour and then going downtown.

Diaspro sat up and continued to look out the window at the approaching school. She was tired of being told what to do but she had learned long ago to not defy her parents in order to avoid an argument.

"Welcome to Red Fountain!" The short white haired professor who walked with a cane said as the royal family stepped out of the hover bus.

"I hear you have dragons this year Saladin!" Diaspro's father said excitedly.

"Indeed we do! Would you like to see them before they are moved downtown?"

"That would be great!"

The family followed Saladin into the school and throughout it's corridors. Many young men passed and looked at Diaspro with a look of wonder. She often got this from men but not from so many people at once.

She did not even look at them if they did not have blond hair, she was searching for Sky. As they turned the next corner she finally spotted him walking alongside a short orange haired boy and an angry looking maroon haired boy. Their eye's met and she began to wave but he quickly looked away and kept walking.

Her parents did not seem to notice that their future son-in-law just walked past them without saying anything since they kept listening to Saladin and admiring the school. She could not believe he did not at least say hi to her. They were engaged and had already had sex multiple times, did that not qualify her for a simple hand gesture?

* * *

The rest of the day she was in a bad mood, unsure of as to why Sky did not acknowledge her in the hallway. As her family was walking to their box downtown a bright red haired girl bumped into her and Diaspro dropped her purse.

"Watch where you're going! The servants around here are terrible!" She snapped. She couldn't help it, she was still angry about Sky.

"You dropped somethi-" the girl began to say. Diaspro looked down and noticed that it was her holograph compact of Sky. She quickly picked it up and closed it at the same time. She then stowed it back into her purse and walked past the girl who had stood up and was standing in place, looking confused.

Almost immediately after they sat down, the same red headed girl came up to Diaspro and handed her a note that said teen fairy wanted an interview.

"Excuse me, Teen Fairy is requesting an interview and this servant is here to show me the way" Diaspro said as she requested leave from her parents and Sky's.

She followed the red headed girl but as soon as they got out of the viewing box and got into the hallway, the girl cast a spell making the other body guard pass out.

"What do you think you are doing?" Diaspro exclaimed in disbelief.

"I know what you are up to Icy! I'm not going to let you ruin the Day of the Royal or hurt Brandon!" The red headed girl then transformed into her winx form. Diaspro could not believe what was going on. She was randomly being attacked by the girl she ran into in the hallway.

"Who do you think you are talking to?"

The red headed girl then threw a flame ball at Diaspro.

"You crazy obsessive fan! What is your problem?"

"My problem is you Icy! I don't know what you are up to but I'm going to stop you for good this time!" The girl then threw another orange glowing energy ball at Diaspro. She dodged it and then decided to change into her winx as well.

"That's a good impression of a fairy Icy! You're not fooling me you witch!"

"WHAT! I am NOT a witch!" As she said this, Diaspro then used her jewel powers to throw an energy ball at the girl who evaded it. She then conjured a purple ring and levitated it towards the girl who's arms became stuck to her body.

"Although I can be witchy when needed!" Diaspro let out a chuckle. She was getting angry at this random person for attacking her when she was already emotional about her current situation with Sky. She was distracted by this thought and did not notice the girl break free.

"Leave Brandon alone!" The girl yelled and threw an even stronger energy ball. Diaspro was knocked back into the wall. This was the final straw for her.

"Crow jewel attack!" Diaspro yelled. Jewels formed around her in an oval and simultaneously fired energy balls at the red headed girl.

"Why would I want the squire! You can have him all to yourself!" Diaspro yelled. She was happy she was using her powers to their potential, but she also realized that she was only that powerful because of her anger.

The red head also seemed to be more powerful with her anger though too. She grew very angry at Diaspro's last attack and comment about Brandon and she started flying toward Diaspro with a huge energy ball.

The ball hit Diaspro in the chest and she fell into the wall. She slowly got up and started to attack the girl again. Next thing she knew, the two were outside above the ground in the arena in front of everyone, including Sky and his squad.

"You might as well give up Icy! I'm ending this now!" The girl yelled. She sent energy balls at Diaspro's jewels and destroyed all of them.

"Not my jewels!" Diaspro screamed. That was her most powerful attack and she was devastated it had just been destroyed. She was once again distracted and did not notice the next attack the girl sent. It hit her and she went flying to the ground.

"Diaspro!" Sky yelled as he ran over to her. The red headed girl came down to the ground and rushed over to Sky.

"Brandon! What are you doing? That's-" she started to say before Diaspro interrupted her.

"This is not Brandon! He is Prince Sky of Eraklyon!"

The girl looked crushed and disappointed as she sank to the ground.

"SQUIRE!" Sky's father bellowed over the crowd.

Brandon ran over to him and kneeled down.

"Yes your majesty."

"You were supposed to be providing security for our sun and his future bride! That is why we pay your tuition for this school! This is an embarrassment and a disgrace!" Sky's father yelled as he looked down upon Brandon.

"I am deeply sorry your majesty."

Sky's parents as well as Diaspro's walked out of the arena. As they did, Sky looked towards the red headed girl.

"Bloom! Let me explain! It's not what you think!"

"You don't have to explain anything to me" Bloom said through tears.

"Wait, this is the girl from earth? Why was she so eager to protect you?" Diaspro asked, realizing that her worst fears about Sky's relationship with her being true.

"We will talk about it later." Sky replied as he walked over to Bloom. Before he could reach her though, she was whisked away by a woman with gray hair. Diaspro recognized her as the headmistress of Alfea.

Bloom gave one last watery eyed look back at sky. She looked hurt and betrayed. This same look was starting to form on Diaspro's face. She was so confused and did not know what to do now. To her, it seemed like Sky was upset about that girl and for her to be that upset about him meant that she must have strong feelings for him.


	8. The BreakUp

Diaspro woke up to a queasy feeling in her stomach. She quickly hopped out of bed and ran to her bathroom. She held her hair back as she threw up into the sink.

"Are you okay?" Diaspro's mother yelled through the door. She had been walking by when she had heard noises coming from her daughters bathroom. When Diaspro did not respond, she figured that she was too busy throwing up to respond so she quickly left to go get the doctor.

Diaspro then washed out the sink and sat down on the edge of her tub.

"What did I eat yesterday? Nothing out of the ordinary…" Diaspro said aloud as she tried to think of why she would so suddenly get sick. This was not like any flu kind of sick though, since she did not feel sick in any other way. The only other reason she thought would cause this kind of abrupt sickness was pregnancy.

"But I can't be pregnant…that just doesn't happen to royalty.." She said aloud.

The royal doctor then walked into her room with her mother and Diaspro left the bathroom to see them.

"Were you feeling sick last night?" The doctor asked.

"Not at all. And I feel fine now." Diaspro replied, scared of what she had just thought about. She thought " I can't be pregnant. I just can't" trying to reassure herself.

"I would like to do some tests on you just in case." The doctor said. "Could you leave us for a moment?" He directed at Diaspro's mother.

"Of course."

Diaspro sat down on her bed as the doctor opened up his briefcase.

"Now that your mother is gone, I want you to answer me truthfully." The doctor said sternly.

"Okay"

"The only other conclusion I can come to about this random sickness is the possibility of pregnancy. Is that possible?"

"Y..y…yes. I suppose so."

"You suppose so? It is a yes or no question princess. Have you had sex or not?"

"I have."

"When was your last period?"

"Maybe two months ago, three. I'm not sure. I haven't had it in a while. But it's always late and never comes at the same time every month! And I have skipped some before and not been pregnant!" Diaspro said desperately trying to deny what was most likely the truth.

"Well I will have you take this home pregnancy test to see if you are or not."

"Please do not tell my parents about this…I am begging you. If I am I want to be able to tell them."

"I must, since I am employed by them."

"Please! They cannot know yet! I could have you fired you know. Would you rather have that? If you tell them I could have it done!"

"Fine then, princess. I will leave you alone now. Take the test and let me know if it is positive or not, although I am sure it will turn out positive. We will discuss your options from there."

"Options? I have options?"

"Well by the looks of it you are only about two months along you can always get an abortion. Or you can carry it out to term and keep the baby or put it up for adoption." The doctor then walked out of the door.

Diaspro could not believe what was happening. Just yesterday she had found out that her fiancé was basically dating another girl and she still had yet to talk to him about the whole situation. Now she could be pregnant with his child? She did not want to marry him anymore because of how many lies he told her and the fact that he did not love her back.

"I really hope this turns out to be negative." She said as she put the stick on her bathroom counter after peeing on it.

Diaspro paced back and forth across her balcony, waiting for the five minutes to be up. She noticed a carriage pull up to the front of the castle and saw Sky and his parents step out of it.

"Just great, I don't need to deal with him now too." She said. She had been really hurt by the way he clearly showed affection for Bloom, especially since he was happy to have sex with her but date another girl behind her back.

Her alarm went off letting her know that five minutes had passed and she rushed into the bathroom. When she saw a plus sign on the window of the stick, she fell to the ground and began to cry. She could not believe that she was pregnant. Her life was slowly falling apart around her.

She was surely going to be disowned from her parents because of the scandal she was going to cause with this pregnancy. Once the press found out about it, she would be known as the sluttiest princess out there. She had never heard of another one getting pregnant before, ever, in her life.

Outside of the door Diaspro's mother started to knock. She hesitated at first since she had heard the sobs coming from the other side. She had figured that Diaspro was upset about the whole situation with Sky.

"Sky's family is here now to talk about what happened the other day. You need to come down for brunch."

"Yes Mother, can I have a moment?"

"Of course. I will wait here."

Diaspro washed off her face and put the stick into the garbage can wrapped up in paper towels. She knew that she could not hide all the red splotches on her face but she did not care anymore. She emerged from the bathroom and went to her mother.

"I am so sorry for what you are going through dear." Her mother said as she pulled Diaspro into her arms for a hug.

"Mom, before we go down…I have to t-t-tell you s-something."

"What is it darling?"

"I-I-I am…well… I'm p-p-pregnant."

"Excuse me? You are what?" Her mother said in surprise.

"I'm pregnant mom."

"But, How? You weren't supposed to do anything before you were married! Is that why Sky cheated on you then? How dare you ruin the marriage like this!"

"He has to be the father, I have not been with anyone else. And yes I know it was wrong and regret it now but I'm scared and don't know what to do. I can't trust Sky anymore and I don't know what will happen between us."

"Well we will have to deal with this later. Are we to tell him and his parents about this?"

"I-I don't know. What do you think?"

"I think that you should decide since you ultimately have the decision. In my opinion the less people know about it the better. If you are to still be married to him then they will have to know. But I don't see why we need to tell them right away."

"You aren't mad at me?" Diaspro said in disbelief. Her mother's tone was understanding and sympathetic, she had thought her mother would be livid with her.

"Well I am a bit disappointed. But I cannot reprimand you seeing as I would be a hypocrite. You see, when I was engaged to your father for a couple years, I wanted to still date so I would go behind my parents back and..well I am sure you can figure out that I had a couple boyfriends and did things with them."

"Did you get pregnant?"

"No, but I understand the pressure of feeling the need to find pleasure and being rebellious. I know it is wrong to arrange marriages, but you can't always control some things in life. I'm sorry I have had to put you through this. In a way, I feel responsible."

"Thank you." Diaspro and her mother then hugged again and her mother rubbed her head.

"There there, I know this is tough but we have to go and face Sky's family now. You think you can handle that?"

"I need to, I don't have a choice really." Diaspro said.

* * *

"Well I think that the marriage should continue." Sky's father said. He broke the awkward silence at the table.

"The press is full of the story already, about the Sky's mysterious red mistress." Diaspro's mother said. "It looks bad for Diaspro as well as the marriage."

"But it will make the marriage look stronger if they can work through this issue." Sky's father responded.

"I will not have my daughter embarrassed like this! She is humiliated! She spent most of this morning and last night crying in her room over him! All she has been is nice to him and how does he repay her? By cheating on her with some slut from earth, who had the audacity to attack Diaspro!" Diaspro's father said as he slammed his fist down on the table.

"She is part of the problem too! If she had not instigated this fight then the press would have never found out about this situation!" Sky's father said, his anger rising.

"It does not matter if the press know or not, the fact of the matter is the marriage is dishonest already. He should not have been leading on this earth girl." Diaspro's mother said.

"We still like the idea of the marriage since the bond between our nations would be crucial. Not to mention the embarrassment of having to call it all off too. It makes both of our nations rulers look weak." Sky's mother said.

"I will not allow it. Clearly the arrange marriage system will not work in unifying our nations since our children cannot be unified through it. We will have to choose another way." Diaspro's mother said. Diaspro appreciated how hard her parents were fighting for her to not be married to Sky.

Sky sat with his arms crossed and stared down at the table. Diaspro stared at him from across the table and admired at how handsome he was, but also could not bear to look at him for too long because of how hurt she felt. Both were silent during their parents discussion.

"How else could we make such a strong alliance though?" Sky's father asked.

"We can come up with some kind of treaty." Diaspro's father quickly responded.

"Well while we think of that why don't you two go to the other room to talk." Diaspro's mother suggested as she looked over at Sky and Diaspro.

"I agree." Sky's mother said.

"Well it is settle then that the marriage is off. We will have to notify all of the involved parties soon." Sky's father said.

The adults continued to talk as Diaspro and Sky walked into the parlor room. Both were silent for a while and did not look at each other. Diaspro contemplated whether or not she should tell Sky about the pregnancy. She still was not sure what she was going to do about it herself, so she did not know if it was best to tell him or not.

Finally, Sky spoke up. "I'm sorry Diaspro. I did not want you to find out like you did."

"Then how was I supposed to find out? Were you just going to keep her as your lover even while we were married?" Diaspro said in anger.

"No, I was going to talk to my parents about ending the arrangement soon. I did not want it to explode like this."

"Well it did. How could you! You just had sex with me two months ago before you left for school, yet you have been dating her for the whole year?" Diaspro said as tear started to come to her eyes.

"I-I-I guess I let my hormones get the best of me. I did not want to hurt you." Sky said. He sat down and put his head in his hands. Both were quiet again for sometime.

"Did you ever even love me Sky? Was last summer just a complete lie then? Did we ever connect like I thought we did? Were we actually making love or was that just lust?" Diaspro said through her tears.

"I'm not sure..I think I forced myself into thinking I loved you since I thought I was stuck in the marriage."

"I can't believe I gave myself up to you like that then..I really loved you! HOW COULD YOU! YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH THAT STUPID RED HAIRD SLUT! YOU TOLD ME SHE WAS NOTHING, NOTHING!"

Sky remained quiet as Diaspro started to calm down.

"This has been going on all year then hasn't it."

"Yes. We aren't even officially dating though, just flirting and talking."

"You might as well have cheated on me." Diaspro said. She then realized that she should not tell sky about the pregnancy since she was positive she was going to get an abortion, she did not want to have anything to remind her of him in her life.

"I'm so sorry Diaspro. I want you to know that I still care about you as a friend though. You were my first and I will never forget that. We had a great summer last year and part of our feelings might have been real, but my feelings for Bloom are very strong and I think I might love her. I don't want to give her up."

"Then go to your stupid earth girl then and leave me alone. I assure you your parents will not approve of her though, no matter what you or she does."

Sky walked over to Diaspro and pulled her into his arms. Despite how angry she was at him, she still liked the feeling of being against his chest and wished that she could stay there forever.

"Goodbye Diaspro. I'm sure I will see you around at royal events. I hope you can still consider me a friend."

"I do Sky, I really do. I just wish that you would love me instead of her." Diaspro said. She looked up into his blue eyes and then kissed him passionately. He kissed her back slightly but she noticed that it was not with the same passion he once had kissed her back with before.

"I can't help the way I feel." Sky responded as he pulled away from Diaspro's lips. He then kissed her forehead and let go of her. He walked over to the door and opened it.

"I can't help the way I feel either Sky. How can I make you stay with me?" Diaspro said.

"You can't. I love Bloom with all of my heart, and I am not going to give up on her. I need to make things right with her."

"Even if we had a child together?"

Sky turned around and looked at her with worry in his face.

"Do you mean to say…that….you are…pregnant?"

"Just answer the question Sky." Diaspro said, trying to test him.

"I don't think I could even then. Bloom is very special to me and I cannot live without her." Sky responded, relief showing in his face as he suspected that Diaspro was just testing him to see if he still loved her.

"Then there is nothing between us at all except friendship." Diaspro said, with disappointment in her voice.

"Goodbye Diaspro." Sky said as he walked out the door.

The door to the room shut and Diaspro flung herself on the couch. She did not know what she was going to do next. She was torn between keeping the baby or not as well as emotionally torn between hating Sky and loving him. She was so confused and hurt that all she could do was just cry into the pillows.


	9. One last Attempt

It was a stormy day as Diaspro sat down in her room and stared at the ceiling. She had not yet had an abortion, and still was not totally sure she was going to. In a way, she did not want to take away the life of an innocent soon-to-be person, but she also knew she was nowhere near ready to be a mother.

Despite her anger towards Sky due to their rocky break-up, she still loved him and somehow hoped that if she kept the baby, he might possibly come back to her. This was the only ray of hope left in her life, the thought of having Sky back as her boyfriend/husband.

As she looked at some of the pictures of Sky and her together, she could not help but get angry about how their whole relationship had been fake to him.

"It was real for me, why couldn't it have been real for you? Why did you have to go fall in love with that stupid girl?" Diaspro murmured to herself. She set back down the picture of Sky and thought about the red haired girl that ruined everything.

Fury rose deep inside of her as she remembered the way Bloom had fought her, believing that Sky was her boyfriend. If that girl had never discovered her powers, she would not have been able to interfere with Sky and she would still be engaged to him.

After hours of sitting around her room, contemplating her future and what she should do about the baby she was carrying, she went down into the parlor to join her parents for tea. Her father still did not know and her mother was starting to grow impatient about telling him. However, she still ultimately had the decision and was far from making it.

* * *

While sipping tea in silence with her parents, one of the palace workers came in as expected with the daily news.

"Nothing major to report from our planet. However, there has been an outbreak in Magix! Some sort of insect army is attacking Alfea and Red Fountain!"

"Well that is unfortunate. I am sure they will be able to handle themselves. They are supposed to be trained to handle these types of things, right?" Diaspro's father said without concern in his voice.

Diaspro grew worried about Sky and his safety, she did not want anything to happen to him, especially because she was starting to lean more towards keeping the baby to try and get him to stay with her.

The reporter replied with "It seems to be an unbeatable army though, summoned by very dark magic. This could end up affecting us."

"You worry too much! Thank you for the report, you are excused now" Diaspro's father said as he waved his hand towards the reporter.

"Father, may I be excused too?"

"If you wish my dear."

Diaspro rushed out of the parlor and to her bedroom. She changed out of her palace robes and into her traveling ones while she called one of her friends in the transport department.

"Hi, Scott? This is Diaspro, I need to get a firing squad and myself over to Red Fountain."

"You do know that there is currently a battle going on there right?"

"That is the whole point. Prince Sky of Eraklion is there and I want to go rescue him. That is why I need a firing squad too."

"I don't know, you don't think it is too risky?"

"Well if they are trained like they are supposed to be, we should be safe correct?"

"Okay fine. I will be there in ten minutes at the launching pad."

"Is it possible for you to actually come to my bedroom balcony? My parents cannot know about this!"

"How can they not find out? They are the king and queen, they run the entire administration!"

"Fine, they will eventually find out, I just don't want them to until after we are back okay? Now can you pick me up or not?"

Scott sighed but agreed to pick her up by her bedroom balcony in five minutes.

Diaspro had decided that she could not bear not being with Sky and she wanted to have his baby and have a good life with him. Maybe if she kept the baby, he would come back. She remembered how he had said that he wouldn't since he was so in love with Bloom.

"How in love could he be with her? They barely know each other." Diaspro wondered aloud. "He has to come back to me..he just has to."

* * *

Diaspro was nervous the entire ride to Magix. She wanted her plan to work, but as they got closer to the school she saw how massive the army was and for the first time thought that maybe she was in over her head.

"There he is! Open up the hatch! Fire!" Diaspro commanded. The squads weapons were clearly harming the animals more than the swords and other weapons the specialists were using.

"Let down the Rope! Sky! Up here! Grab it!" Diaspro yelled over the sound of the hover craft's engine as well as the sounds of the battle below.

Sky looked up at it but then continued to fight.

"Diaspro! Get out of here! This isn't your place!"

"It isn't yours either! You are a Prince! You have a higher calling, let the fighting squad take care of this!"

"No! I am not a coward! Part of being a prince is being strong!"

"Sky! The school is going to fall soon, you need to get out before it gets totally run over! I can keep you safe!"

"IF the school falls, I will fall with it! My proper place is here with my friends in battle, not with you!"

"But, I love you Sky! I can't live without you! I need you!"

"Bloom and my school need me more!"

Diaspro was shocked, she could not believe that Sky was staying in the battle just for Bloom's sake. This whole army must have something to do with her, which made Diaspro hate her even more than she already did.

Sky then looked up and made eye contact with Diaspro. In that moment she knew that anything that had been between them was now gone. He was determined to fight to the death for this girl, and he showed it by cutting the rope she had let down with his sword.

"Leave him! We are going back!"

"You sure?" Scott yelled from the pilots seat.

"Positive." Diaspro then slumped back into her chair and crossed her arms. She now hated Sky and Bloom even more than before.

When she got back into her room, she saw one of the picture frames with her and Sky in it and threw it at her wall. It shattered into pieces and she began to cry. She grabbed another one and threw it into the air. At the same time she summoned an energy ball and threw it at the picture in the air. It started to burn and then she levitated it out of her window into the pool in the courtyard.

"That stupid, no good, lying son-of-a-bitch. I fucking hate him, and her too! She ruined my life! And how dare he. He would rather be with this wanna-be, ugly, moronic, soulless bitch!"

When she finally calmed down some, she sat on her bed and crossed her arms. She felt betrayed, she gave away her virginity to a boy who only wanted her for her body, he never liked her personality at all. She was determined to make him pay for what he did to her.

She decided that she was going to go through with her pregnancy and keep the baby, but keep it secret from the press, and Sky. That way whenever he would end up with Bloom in an actual relationship, she could finally reveal the truth of the baby's father and make Bloom hate Sky for not telling her about him and Diaspro.

She was sure that Sky would not reveal his sexual relations with Diaspro to Bloom since she seemed too prude to ever be with an experienced guy.

"I'll show her what it is like to hurt and how it feels to find out your supposed 'love' is not really the person they led themselves on to be! Just wait and see Bloom, one day, you will be in for a real surprise!"


	10. Revealing the Truth

After having her dream about Sky, Diaspro walked over to the baby's crib and picked up her crying child. Storm was already a year and a half old and he still had yet to meet his father.

In the year and a half since Storm had been alive, Diaspro had thought a lot about Sky and how she had never really loved him like she thought she did. It was all just lust and hormones, which in some ways she regretted.

Storm was a great part of her life though. Before he was born, she was always depressed about the fact that Sky left her and was always on edge with her parents, especially after she told her father about being pregnant with Sky's baby.

Luckily, he had agreed to not tell Sky or his parents about it and keep it a secret. At first she resented having to be kept a secret since this meant she would fall off the radar for a long time. She still had to live most of her life in secret, and often wished that she could be a normal mother and take her son to the park once and a while without worry about being seen by the paparazzi.

Diaspro changed Storm's diaper and then picked him up to take him down to the kitchen for breakfast. She hoped she would run into her parents there since she had an idea to run across them.

As she took a bottle of baby food out of the refrigerator to feed Storm, her mother walked in.

"Hi mom, how are you this morning?"

"Wonderful. I see Storm is doing well!" Diaspro's mother said as she walked over to Diaspro and took Storm into her arms. She enjoyed being a grandmother very much and was always involved in helping Diaspro take care of Storm.

The women sat down at the table and were silent for a short time. Finally, Diaspro broke the silence.

"I'm tired of being kept a secret mother. I know I wanted it at first, but I just want to be normal like other moms. I want to be able to go shopping with Storm and take him to the park, or to other public places."

"So you want to go public then? You do realize that Sky would find out then."

"I know, I think he deserves to know that he has a son, even if he does not wish to take part in his life whatsoever. I want to tell him first then let the press figure it out for themselves."

"I agree about telling Sky, but I do not want the press to just figure it out. That will create hundreds of unnecessary rumors and I do not want you going through that. We will have a press conference."

"Can you talk to father about it? I really want to go out and tell Sky soon, today if possible."

"Yes, I know he will agree with me though."

The next day, Diaspro was on a transport to Eraklion. She had set up a private meeting with Sky, under an Alias since she was certain he would not want to communicate with her. He still prince but it was predicted that he would soon become King, plus he was currently engaged to Bloom, who ended up being the princess of Domino.

She no longer cared to get revenge on Sky or Bloom. A part of her still loved Sky and always would, but she had started to move on with her life. She still was not fond of Bloom either, but she could respect the fact that Sky wanted to be happy. It just hurt that he could not be happy with her.

The only reason she wanted to confront him was just to let him know about having a son, thus why she wanted a private meeting, without Bloom. That way he could decide if he wanted to tell her about Storm or not.

* * *

"You may go in now." The secretary at the front desk said. She walked into a room with a tall ceiling and ornate pictures on it. She could not help but admire them and forget about her meeting for a brief second.

"Diaspro? I thought I was supposed to meet-" Sky said in shock.

"Yeah, well I wasn't sure that you were going to want to talk to me."

"No, it's fine. You don't have to hide." After Sky spoke there was an awkward silence for some time.

"So, why did you want to meet me?" Sky asked after some time.

"Well, there is something I have to tell you. I-, well we, have a baby together."

"What? Wait, no we don't!" Sky said in shock. He then looked down at the stroller and saw Storm sleeping in it.

"We do Sky. I didn't tell you since I had just found out I was pregnant right after the Day of the Royals. I also wanted to somehow try to make you come back to me but after I tried to rescue you, I knew you would not come back to me no matter what."

"How did I not hear about this?"

"My parents kept me away from the press for the past two years. I am tired of hiding though. You said yourself that I don't have to hide."

"But- then the whole realm will find out that I am the father! I can't let that get out Diaspro. You should have just had an abortion!"

Diaspro was starting to see how Sky was not the loving and caring person she had thought he was. In reality, he seemed to be quite selfish.

"How could I have? Storm is the best thing that has happened to me since you cheated on me with that slut! He is what keeps me living every day and makes my life worthwhile!"

Both were silent again after Diaspro's outburst. Finally, Sky spoke up.

"Well I don't know what to do about this then. I cannot have a bastard child with my ex-fiance, especially when I am engaged again."

"I am not hiding anymore. I am going to live my life whether you like it or not."

"I don't like it. Bloom cannot find out about this, and she is not the slut here. You are the one with the child."

"How dare you! It takes two people to make a baby! You are a horrible person Sky! I cannot believe I ever thought I was in love with you, you and Bloom deserve each other. In fact, I almost feel sorry for her now since she is so stupid to believe that you are actually going to treat her like a queen. "

Diaspro then pushed the stroller out of the room and walked straight to her transport. She did not care anymore about keeping Sky's image clean.

"Why should I care about him? He doesn't give a crap about me at all. Driver, please take us to the nearest park!"


	11. Two Years Later

2 Years Later

The sun was bright and shined brightly down on the grass fields behind Diaspro's palace. She laid in the grass in a white sundress next to Robert, a friend she had made at a royal event and had been seeing for the past two years. On her other side, Storm sat in the grass playing.

"Look at him! He likes the daisy's!" Robert said as he picked up Storm.

Diaspro was thankful to have him in her life. As she decided to go public, she still did not want to betray Sky and have all that drama in her life. She stayed secret for a while but soon met Robert. At first she did not want to tell him about Storm because she was afraid of what his reaction would be. But, once they got closer, she realized he could be trusted and let him in on her secret.

Surprisingly, he was very accepting and even offered to let the press think that he was the father, if, of course, she wanted him to pretend and be her boyfriend. She gladly accepted and had a great two years with him so far.

Robert was kneeling on the ground tying Storm's shoelace when he suddenly turned around and put Storm right next to him so they were both facing Diaspro. He pulled out a small black box and opened it to reveal a gorgeous Diamond ring.

"I love spending time with you, and you are my best friend Diaspro. I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else besides you. Will you marry me?"

Diaspro looked into his eyes and saw the sincerity in them.

"Of course I will!" Diaspro then hugged him and he put the ring on her finger. Diaspro was the happiest she had ever been.

* * *

Sky sat at his desk and nervously looked at the tabloid magazine that Brandon had just brought in. Brandon was the only person who knew about his child with Diaspro and keeping it a secret was starting to get harder. However, this tabloid stopped his suspicions.

"Mysterious man comes out as Storm's father?" Sky said aloud as he read the headline. He continued to read the article which speculated about Diaspro and Robert's relationship and if they were ever going to get married.

"Looks like you are in the clear pal!" Brandon said excitedly.

"I guess so…"Sky said, still baffled that he did not have to worry about the rumors anymore.

"I just can't believe that they believed it that quick. No one suspects me of it at all? I mean the dates don't exactly add up." Sky said after putting down the magazine. At that same moment Bloom had just walked into the room and heard what Sky had just said.

"Suspects you of what? I don't suppose you have been ordering hits on any enemies have you?" Bloom said jokingly. Brandon remained serious and Sky made a pathetic attempt to laugh with her. Bloom then saw the magazine on the table and picked it up.

"So they have finally figured out who Diaspro had a fling with have they? Well maybe they will finally stop putting her in all the articles and put is in them. I think we deserve it more than her at least." Bloom said. She still did not like Diaspro after Sky had told her about Diaspro trying to get him back by making a secret meeting with him.

"Those magazines only print scandalous things. Surely you do not want any scandal to be associated with us do you?" Sky asked.

"I guess not. I just think we are more famous than her and deserve more credit. But you're right. I am glad that nothing is scandalous about us, right honey?"

"Sure. Anyways, Brandon can you take this away? I don't care to read the rest of it." Sky said as he reached for the magazine. He did not finish the article but did not care to since he did not care about Diaspro's life anymore.

"Wait! I want to read it!" Bloom said as she snatched up the magazine before Sky could get it. She began to read through it. Finally, after she was done she put it down and did not say anything, she just stared at the tile.

"What's wrong Bloom?" Sky asked, unsure of her sudden silence.

"You were rumored to be the father, but now this new guy has cleared things up. I guess I just never considered the fact that you two would have had sex, I thought I was your first."

"Bloom, you were! Those are just stupid rumors, like I said before half of the stuff printed in those magazines aren't true."

"Yeah, you're right." Bloom said in a monotone voice. She then walked out of the room. Sky hoped that she would forget about this and go back to being herself soon.

"She cannot find out about Diaspro, it will ruin our entire marriage." Sky said to Brandon.

"Yeah, but why did you lie in the first place. Bloom is a pretty accepting person, she might have been okay with it if you had just told the truth in the first place." Brandon said.

"I did not want her to change her image of me, I want to be the perfect person for her."

"There is no such thing as a perfect person bro. That's just how life is." Brandon then walked out and Sky sat back down on his desk chair.

Later that night while Sky was in meetings with important political people from Eraklion, Bloom snuck out of the castle without him noticing and took a carriage over to Diaspro's. She wanted to confront Diaspro about all of these rumors once and for all.

It was easy enough to get past the guards considering that she was a royal herself, and it was even easier to find Diaspro's room because of the noises being made by a small child. Bloom crept up to the source of the noise and found the child sleeping in a small bed with guards on each side to prevent him from falling off the bed.

Bloom stared at him for a while and noticed how his nose looked exactly like Sky's did. She thought that maybe she was just imagining things but she looked again and it still looked like Sky's.

"What are you doing here?" A voice said from the doorway. Bloom looked behind her and saw Diaspro standing at the door.

"I need to find out the truth about this child and his parentage."

"And why do you need to know that?" Diaspro said as she began to walk into the room, closer to Storm.

"Don't play around with me just tell me the truth! You at least owe me that!" Bloom said, starting to get angry.

"How do I owe you anything? It is not my fault that Sky failed to tell you he was already taken. He is to blame here for cheating on me and being untruthful! In fact you are the one who should owe me Bloom. You put me through a lot of pain an misery."

"And you don't think you did the same to me?"

"It is completely different, I was engaged and pre-" Diaspro began to say before she realized that she did not want to tell Bloom the truth.

"What? What were you about to say? "

"Nothing, I was just really hurt."

"You were about to say you were pregnant!"

"I was not!"

"Tell me, you have to or, or… or else I am going to hurt him!" Bloom said as she conjured up a fireball in the palm of her hand and held it in Storms direction.

"No! Why would you hurt an innocent person? Leave him alone!"

"Then tell me the truth!" Bloom was fuming at this point. She was so angry that she did not notice that Diaspro was murmuring an enchantment that formed a shield around the child, who was still sleeping.

"If you have a problem with me, take it out with me, not him!" Diaspro said.

"Fine! Have it your way then. I hope you know that I am way stronger than you though." Bloom then transformed into her winx form and Diaspro did the same.

Bloom started firing energy balls at Diaspro and Diaspro kept shielding them.

"Is Sky the father or not!" Bloom yelled over her blasts. The fight had moved out into the main hall now and they were flying all over the hall.

"My life is none of your business!" Diaspro yelled as she sent an attack on Bloom.

"It is my business if you had sex with my man you bitch!" Bloom yelled. She sent a blast towards Diaspro that made her fall to the ground. She was so fed up with trying to protect Sky and did not care anymore if he got hurt.

"Fine! You want to know the truth?" She began as she slowly got up from the ground. "Yes, Storm is legitimately Sky's son! We had sex multiple times before you came into the picture!"

Bloom then sank to the ground and was shocked. Her attacks had stopped and she seemed stunned.

"Now can you please get out of my castle? You have caused enough damage here and in my life, I don't want to ever see you again. Oh, and don't tell anyone. I finally got it covered up so you and Sky don't have to worry about having a royal scandal in your perfect little castle." Diaspro said bitterly as she walked over to Bloom.

Bloom remained there and Diaspro finally had to call the guards to take her away and back to her castle.

"Bloom! Where have you been? And why do you look so exhausted?" Sky said as he rushed to the door where his palace guards escorted Bloom in.

Bloom was silent for a while, but then finally spoke up after the guards had left them.

"How could you…you have betrayed me again." Bloom said as she began to cry.

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything darling!"

"Don't call me that! I am not your darling! You have a child! You lied to me about being a virgin and about your entire relationship with Diaspro, I trusted you and you lied!" Bloom said through her sobs.

"Oh god, you were at Diaspro's?" Sky said in horror. This was his worst nightmare realized.

"Yeah, and she told me everything. You had sex multiple times? You know how I felt about that! I can't trust you anymore!" Bloom said. She was starting to get angry and could feel it making her more powerful.

"Bloom, I only did that to protect you, I did not want you to think less of me!" Sky said, pleading with her.

"It does not change the fact that you are that type of person, and that you are now a dirty rotten liar." Bloom said. She could not control her anger anymore and suddenly unleashed a great amount of energy that burst everywhere and knocked Sky out.

Bloom then sank to the ground and could not believe that her whole marriage was based on lies. She looked around and saw missing pieces of wall everywhere and then blacked out herself.

* * *

"Diaspro! Look at this! Bloom must have been super pissed after she visited you!" Diaspro's best friend said as she put a tabloid magazine down on the chest. Diaspro briefly glanced down on it and saw a picture of Sky's castle, which seemed like a bomb had gone off in the main hall.

"Wow, I guess so! I don't really care though, I have more important things to worry about today!" Diaspro looked into the mirror and watched her hairdresser as she curled her long blond hair. Today was her wedding day and she did not want anything to ruin it.

Of course Sky was going to be there since their kingdoms now had a treaty and it would be rude for him not to come, but she was not sure if Bloom was coming or not. Despite their presence, she was determined for today to be perfect.

Soon enough, she was standing at the doors of the patio, ready to walk into the garden. The doors opened and she looked down the long lane to see Robert. He looked handsome in his white tuxedo. The sky was bright blue and had a few clouds in it, and it was breezy yet still warm.

As she walked down the aisle on her father's arm, she felt complete with the perfect wedding she had always dreamed of with the perfect guy. Despite all of her troubles, she was happy with her life and would not change it for anything.

The End!

* * *

Sorry that this took so long to write! I hope that all the readers enjoyed this! Diaspro is one of my favorite characters and I have always wanted to do her justice and make her out to be the good person for once, as well as make Sky the bad one since I'm not a big fan of his! Anyways, reviews are appreciated, as long as they aren't telling me how I should write the story, especially since I am done writing this one!


End file.
